Noveria: Peak 15
Contact has been lost with Peak 15, the remote facility where Matriarch Benezia went. Acquisition The mission can be acquired in at least four ways. The earliest is by talking to the businesswoman hanging out with a salarian at Port Hanshan Plaza, near the elevator to the docking bay ( most businessmen NPCs in Port Hanshan would discuss their disbelief of accidents at Peak 15 if talked to). Another is by talking to Lilihierax about rumors in Peak 15. Another is by receiving a warning from Gianna Parasini once she reveals her true allegiances. If you rushed your way through Port Hanshan and minimized character interactions, the latest you can acquire this mission is upon switching on the Peak 15 VI's backup power core at the facility itself. Walkthrough You only need to turn the VI on in order to accomplish this mission. Arriving at the VI core location is a natural progression of the overarching mission, see Noveria: Matriarch Benezia for details. After activating the power core, move to the far end of the room. Take the elevator down to repair the VI. You have two options: use 100 omni-gel or repair it manually by solving a Tower of Hanoi puzzle. If you want to do this the "hard" way, read on. Rules These are a few rules about the puzzle. *Only a single box may be transferred to any stack, regardless of whether or not they are adjacent. *Only the topmost box will be "picked up" when one presses the corresponding face button. It will be 'placed' in the same order when another face button is pressed. This means that if the top-most box is selected, it will drop into the top most area of any stack it is dropped in. The same applies to the other boxes as well. *A box may not be transferred to a space where there will be a blue box in any slot above it. *After transferring a box to another stack, it may be transferred back as many times as required. *Only one box may be "picked up" at a time. Direct Solutions The VI can be manually reinitialized with the following key sequence: * X Y, X B, Y B, X Y, B X, B Y, X Y, X B, Y B, Y X, B X, Y B, X Y, X B, Y B * : Column 1 → 2, 1 → 3, 2 → 3, 1 → 2, 3 → 1, 3 → 2, 1 → 2, 1 → 3, 2 → 3, 2 → 1, 3 → 1, 2 → 3, 1 → 2, 1 → 3, 2 → 3 * ▢ △, ▢ ◯, △ ◯, ▢ △, ◯ ▢, ◯ △, ▢ △, ▢ ◯, △ ◯, △ ▢, ◯ ▢, △ ◯, ▢ △, ▢ ◯, △ ◯ Once the core is repaired, Shepard is raised back up and the VI comes online. She will ask for your credentials and you can respond any way you wish, as either way you get Secure Access. You can ask some questions, but other questions she won't answer because apparently Privileged Access is only available to Binary Helix executives. Eventually she will tell you that the there are two things needed to get the station operation again. *Noveria: Reconnect Landlines - Reconnecting the landlines on the roof to restore Mira's full functionality *Noveria: Reactor Repair - Getting the reactor core back online by fixing the helium-3 fuel lines Pick whichever task you'll perform first, and head to the appropriate elevator. The landlines are in the elevator behind Shepard, and the reactor is down and off to the left in the main room. Category:Missions Category:Mass Effect Category:Noveria